


Nighttime Noises

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut, Moaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: Magnus makes Alec feel so good, and he can't contain his noises no matter how embarrassed it makes him.





	Nighttime Noises

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Malec one-shot, based off a Pinterest post I saw. The italicized text is the dialogue.  
> Comments are welcome!

     Alec was straining against every nerve Magnus had firing and sending the most carnal impulses flowing down through his body. He was biting his lip so hard he was drawing blood from the inside, and his hands were gripping Magnus hard enough to leave bruises; doing anything to not let the needy little noises slip out of his mouth. Magnus kissed him, and Alec momentarily had another outlet before he felt him pull away and kiss from his cheek to his neck. Then…

     Magnus heard Alec release the lowest, filthiest moan the moment his teeth and lips dragged down to the center of his deflect rune where he began to suck. Magnus stopped, his warm breath cooling the mark he’d begun making. He smiled, _Ah…there it is. I was wondering what it was going to take to get a noise out of you._ He looked at Alec, his smile falling. The Shadowhunter’s eyes were moist, and the back of his hand was pressed hard over his mouth. Magnus cupped his cheek, _Alexander, what’s the matter?_ Alec shook his head and looked away. When Magnus pulled his hand away from his mouth, Alec turned his head to the side. _Alec…it’s okay! I'm just happy I finally made you feel good enough to let me know I did something right!_

     Alec felt shame coloring his cheeks. He’d always been taught to be silent, stay back, keep to the shadows; It was such a part of him now that he expected to be that way all of the time. _Alexander, look at me._ He blinked away the tears and reluctantly met Magnus’ gaze. _You don’t ever have to pretend with me._ He kissed the mark, and Alec whined quietly. _I want to know if I'm doing something you like, or don’t like. I_ want _to hear you, Alexander…_ He bit down again, drawing a reluctant moan from the young man, who gripped his back and then pulled his face up to look into his eyes. 

_You want me to make noise?_ Alec stared in disbelief. 

_I want you to do what feels good._ He leaned down and made Alec gasp when he bit just below his ear. _But if I had my way,_ He whispered, _you’d moan and gasp desperately, with my name being the only word spoken otherwise._ Alec groaned and rocked up into Magnus, who returned to the light mark on his deflect rune. The moment he bit down again, Alec was moaning and seemed to gradually lose all inhibition when it came to his noises. From then on, Alec was quite vocal, naturally, and Magnus couldn’t have been more turned on. That night Alec cried out his name and moaned into him as he came, bringing on Magnus’ own orgasm. He started to pull out but Alec clutched him desperately, panting into the kiss.

_Magnus, I want you—I want you to cum inside me._ Magnus’ hips thrust hard into him, and he moaned and gasped against Alec, who held him as he shook through a powerful orgasm. They kissed one another everywhere they could reach while Magnus was still inside Alec. Alec loved the feeling of Magnus lying on top of him, spent, just allowing him to hold him. Finally, Magnus had to pull out of him to lie down, his heart tightening when he heard Alec whimper. Alec lay there, dazed, until Magnus rolled to his side and pulled him close; Alec didn’t hesitate to meet his eyes and they both smiled shameless, uninhibited grins. They cupped one another’s cheeks, and shared lazy kisses. When they fell asleep, Magnus was on his stomach— nuzzled into Alec’s neck— his arm draped over his torso. Every time his breath fanned against his neck, Alec felt a warmth spread down his body, and knew that no one else could make him feel like this. 

*— **** —*

     The next morning, Alec woke up before Magnus. He carefully removed himself from Magnus’ arms and pulled on his boxers and a robe Magnus had hanging by the door. When Magnus woke sometime later, he smelled something delicious and felt the emptiness of his bed. Alec was gone, along with his robe. Smiling, he put on a pair of silk sleep-pants before quietly walking to the kitchen. At the table was a lovely spread: pancakes, sausage, tea, and coffee. Alec had already plated everything and was busy adding sugar to his own tea. Magnus came up behind him wrapping his arms around his torso. Alec laughed and straightened, leaning back into Magnus’ embrace. _I was just about to come and get you._ Magnus leaned up to press a kiss against one of the marks on his neck, and Alec stiffened. Magnus came around to look at him and saw the most delicious and beautiful blush coloring his skin, even down his chest. He cupped his cheek, turning his face to him. Alec kissed his palm and looked at him. _Magnus…_ he finished the thought for Alec by kissing him and moaning into his lips. 

     He felt a swell of pride and love that Alec was letting go physically, but didn’t want to rush anything.The kiss warmed them both and continued to heat between them until a rumble coming from Magnus’ stomach brought them to back to focus. Alec laughed and handed him a cup of coffee, which Magnus accepted willingly before following his dear Alexander to the table. 


End file.
